nightmare in tokyo
by eijiluver2.0
Summary: momo has been acting strange and the others are starting to notice will the regulars be able to stop what ever is tormenting there friend and themselves?
1. It starts

Momo was not himself today. Ryoma was the first to notice when Momo didn't snap at

Kaidoh when he made fun of him for tripping over himself going to the courts.

"Momo-senpai are you alright?" Ryoma asked when he got the chance. Momo looked at

him and gave a forced smile "Of course I'm fine Echizen, what makes you think I'm not"

Ryoma shook his head and said "Well, you aren't….yourself today are you sick?"

Momo laughed at this "Nah I'm fine Echizen I'm not sick" Ryoma wasn't sure and was

worried about his senpai "Momo-senpai I…" Momo turned on Ryoma and cried "I'M

fine leave me alone!!" The others looked up surprised and shocked. Momo never yelled

at Ryoma. Ryoma looked scared as Momo walked away steaming. Eiji and Oishi ran over

to him and helped him up. (he'd fallen on the ground when Momo turned on him)

"Ochibi are you ok?" Eiji asked trying to keep Ryoma steady as he shook. Ryoma looked

over at Momo who was standing alone by the fence. What had gotten into him?

Class was slow that day. No one was listening to the teacher, not even Tezuka.

Fuji was looking out the window, Kaidoh was tapping his desk impatiently, Takashi was

cringing as Inui made his freak juice, Oishi was writing something and Eiji was sleeping.

Ryoma was thinking about that morning. He was watching Momo from the back seat,

while Momo day dreamed two seats in front of him. He then tried to shake it off , but

before he could he heard someone scream. The scream came from the hall and a kid burst

into the room straight towards Ryoma. Ryoma looked surprised as he watched the kid

catch his breath. "H-Horio he's…" The kid finally began. At the sound of Horios name

Ryoma bolted towards the door and down the hall, the Seigaku regulars after him.

Horio was lying on the floor face down by the stairs. "Horio!" Ryoma cried, kneeling

down by his friend. He began to turn him over and saw a horrifying sight. Horio was

frozen solid, his face was blue and he looked like he was screaming. Everyone gasped

and backed up a step. "W-what the?" Eiji said, hiding behind Oishi. Momo was the only

one who didn't look really scared but he had a puzzled look on his face. "Who could have

done this?" a kid asked, looking up at Fuji. Fuji opened his eyes, which is what he does

when he's really serious. " I don't think the question is who…but what" he said.

Everyone looked at him nervously. "What are you talking about Fuji?" Ryoma asked, his

Voice squeaking. " I've heard of this before and I know exactly what's causing it" Fuji

sighed and everyone waited. "It's…"

"What is it Fuji?" Takashi asked,sounding scared. Fuji sighed and looked at them. "This

is the work of the demon Kokoro" He said. He looked serious and the others could tell he was

being serious. "D-demon?" Oishi asked stuttering. "Yes and a very powerful demon at that, he

has the power to take over ones soul and use their body to do his bidding after that he

devours his host until he is..well you know the rest" Eiji was going nuts "NYYAAA demons

taking over peoples souls and bodys and all this is to much for me" He cried, running around

the hall holding his head. Finally Tezuka calmed him down by telling him he would do 400 laps

if he didn't shut up. "So this demon took over Horios body and..." Ryoma started, but Fuji

shook his head "No, someone else did this to Horio and I have a feeling he is in here with us

this very second." Everyone looked around at the people beside them. Kaidoh hissed when

some kid looked in his direction, the kid quickly turned his gaze. "What are we going to do?"

Oishi asked. "We have to make sure this demon does not get to anyone else" Fuji said. The

others cringed. "How?" they asked in unison. Fuji smiled "We're gonna have a sleep over...at

my house" He answered. The others looked confused and several did anime falls but Fuji still

looked serious so they agreed.

(well i hope you like the first chapter i'm going to work on the next chapter asap so please review if you don't i'll come after you.:)


	2. the demon appears

Fujis sleepover began that night at 8:00 sharp. Eiji and Oishi were the first to show up, then

Ryoma, Taka, and Momo. Kaidoh and Inui then Tezuka. "Nya Fuji why do you have all the

lights off?" Eiji asked nervously looking around. Fuji shrugged "Sets the mood". He then

gestured for everyone to take a seat on the floor. "One of us is a demon in disguise" Fuji

suddenly blurted out. Everyone even Tezuka froze at this. "What, how do you know that

Fuji?" Takashi asked, backing away from him a little bit. Fuji shrugged again "Just a guess but

I can feel a presence here i've never felt before, a very strong forceful presence" Eiji, Oishi,

Ryoma, and Kaidoh all shrank back, scared. Momo smiled. Inui wrote in his notebook.

"Now", Fuji said, grabbing Eijis hand, making him cringe, "Take the persons hand who is

sitting next to you and don't let go" Fuji had Eijis hand, Eiji took Momos, Momo to Ryoma,

Ryoma to Oishi, Oishi to Tezuka, Tezuka to Kaidoh, Kaidoh to Takashi, Takashi to Inui and

Inui to Fuji. Several of the regulars were shaking. The room suddenly grew cold. "Kokoro

demon of the underworld!" Fuji suddenly cried, almost causing Inui and Eiji heart

attacks."Show yourself and be gone from your host go back to the firey depths of hell from

whence you came!" Suddenly it was quiet, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then with no

warning Momo began to shake violently. Eiji felt Momos grasp on his hand become tighter

and start to hurt. "Momo what's wrong with you?" Eiji said trying to pry away Momos hand

from his own. Everyone began to stand up and go toward Momo, but Fuji stopped them."No,

stay away from him" He shouted. Everyone was confused at first but then they understood.

Then Momo stopped shaking and opened his eyes. He looked up at everyone and gave an evil

smile. "Hello...my 8 lucky victims" Momos voice became deep and demonic. His eyes were

blood red and his teeth were razor sharp, like knives. Everyone fell back and looked shocked

and scared. "M-Momo senpai?" Ryoma said sounding scared and nervous. The demon

looked at him and snarled. "I'm not Momo any more" He hissed, then he got up, still holding

Eiji now by the wrist, with incredible strength. " I am Kokoro, leader of the most vicious and

vile demons of the underworld and I'm here to feast on your souls" He then gave an evil laugh

which echoed through the entire city of Tokyo. Lights flickered and then blew, the once dark

blue sky turned blood red. Now there were horns growing out of Momo/Kokoros head. "Nya,

Let me go!!!!" Eiji cried now as scared as ever. Kokoro/Momo turned toward him, his smile

growing larger. "Well, I guess you will be my first victim, not much of a catch" Eiji shrank

down and looked in horror as the demon came closer, his fangs dripping saliva. His saliva was

like acid as it fell and burned holes in the carpets. Eiji screamed. "Get away from him!!"

Kaidoh cried and tackled the demon, knocking him to the ground, taking away his breath. Eiji

got loose and ran. Kaidoh got up and began to run when something caught his ankle pulling

him back down. Kokoro lifted his head and looked at Kaidoh, pissed. "You son of a bitch, I'll

murder you!!" But suddenly Kaidoh lashed out with his foot, kicking the demon square in the

face. "RUN!!" He cried. Everyone ran for the stairs and into the rec room, locking the door.

"Oh man, how, why did this happen?" Takashi cried, holding his head. Everyone began to

panick until Tezuka had had enough. "SHUT UP!!!" He cried. All of them fell silent. "Now we

have to come up with a plan or we won't get out of this alive" "Hai!!" Everyone shouted. "So

what kind of plan did you have in mind?" Tezuka shrugged "I'm not sure yet" He said,

sounding dissapointed. Eiji groaned, getting Everyones attention. "Eiji?" Oishi asked, he

noticed Eiji was swaying a little. Eiji was looking at a small wound on his wrist that Kokoro

had given him when he had a hold of him. Eiji then looked at Oishi. "I don't feel too hot" He

said weakly. Oishi got over to Eiji before he could faint. "What's wrong with him?" Oishi

asked looking at Fuji, looking desperate. "Kokoro has poisoned him, his nails contain

poisonous liquid which spreads throughout the body, but it takes a while to kill a person" Fuji

replied, causing nervous and concerned glances. Oishi shook his head. "How long?" He

asked. Fuji shrugged "He has about 8 hours until it fully fills his blood stream...then..." He

stopped. They knew what was coming next and as long as Oishi could help it that was not

going to happen.


	3. demon of the night

"S-so what are we gonna do?" Taka asked, now standing next to Oishi. Fuji shook his head and then looked at Eiji. It had only been 30 minutes and he was already starting to look pale."Well, first things first, we gotta get mr. destroy all the humans out of here, so we can get Eiji medical attention" Tezuka and Inui looked at him "And how do you suppose we do that?" Inui asked, cringing at the look on Fujis face.

"Ok remind me when we are suppose to be volunteering to lure away a demon from hell that I STAY AWAY FROM YOU!!!" Kaidoh whispered harshly as he, Inui and Ryoma snuck down the hall. "Shh, we don't want to be noticed" Ryoma snapped, turning on Kaidoh. The three boys snuck into the kitchen and hid behind the island in the back. Inui poked his head up over it and saw...nothing? "Ummm, Uh-Oh" he said, quietly and squeakily. Ryoma and Kaidoh did not like the sound of Inuis uh-oh. "Uh-Oh...what?" Ryoma said, giving him his rare scared expression. Inui turned towards them and mouthed, "He's not there". "Kkh" Kaidoh said, he began to look around, frantically. Suddenly the air seemed to chill around the boys and they started to shiver. "W-who t-turned down the heat?" Ryoma said, sounding sarcastic. They then heard an evil laugh behind them. "That would be me" said a deep, demonic voice into Ryomas ear. The regulars gulped, turned, stared and then screamed. "Run!!" Ryoma cried and they bolted in several different directions. Kokoro was now full fledged demon, and he was pretty ugly and gorey looking.( I won't gross you out with the details) Kokoro laughed and started off in Ryomas direction. Ryoma was running down the hall, screaming his head off. He finally found a room and ran in, slamming it shut behind him and locking it. There was a door leading to a balcony and he used it. He closed and locked that one too, but not before shutting the blinds. He was gasping, tired from running so hard. Ryoma began to sob, and he finally broke down and sat along the railning of the balcony and cried.

Fuji cautiously peaked out of the rec room door and peered down the hallway. He saw nothing. "Ok, come on" he whispered to the others. First Fuji came out then Tezuka, Takashi, then Oishi who was holding Eiji on his back. Eiji was still getting worse, Oishi jumped whenever Eiji moaned in his sleep. "Hold on Eiji, we're going to get help" Fuji was almost to the door, and was reaching out for the knob, when he heard a scream. Everyone turned in alarm. "That was Ryoma!" Takashi cried and it was coming down the hall. Then the horrified scream turned into one of pain. There was a sickening twisting noise and then it was silent. Everyone waited for nothing. They knew Ryoma was dead when they heard the first scream. Then the door squeaked open and everyone stared in horror as they saw Ryoma come out of the room. He was blood soaked and was walking slowly. "Ryoma?" Oishi called, in a worried tone. Ryoma finally stepped into the moonlight from the windows and everyone gasped. His chest had been ripped open and his insides taken out. Then Ryoma just fell to the ground, dead before he hit it. The others could only stare in horror and look terrified as they saw the bloody sight. They had lost one and were finally seeing how serious this whole thing actually was.

Kaidoh was running down the hall when he saw Ryomas gorey state on Fujis floor. He stopped and stared, and then noticed a draft. The front door was open. "The others must have escaped" He thought, so he ran for the door and into the dark red night.

Inui had just seen Kaidoh run out the door and was about to run out himself, when he heard evil laughter. He froze in place and turned to come face to face with Kokoro. Then without warning Kokoro opened his mouth and blew out a cold gas which caused a bright blue auora to surround Inui, Inui was now literally frozen, with his mouth open wide in a halted scream. Then Kokoro sucked in the air and the blue auora dissapeared and Inuis soul was no more.

Fuji sped down the road in his blue sports car, running several red lights. "Fuji slow down" Tezuka warned him. Fuji finally realizing he was going about 100 mph slowed to 70. Takashi was on the verge of crying until Oishi touched his shoulder, and gave a small smile saying "We'll make it through this" Takashi nodded and gave a weak smile. Eiji coughed and moaned and Oishi felt his head. "He's burning up" Oishi said calmly. They had about 61/2 hours left and they were almost to the hospital. Eiji then suddenly bolted up and looked alert, causing Oishi and Taka to jump and gasp alerting Tezuka. Eiji then wasn't so alert and his eyes began to droop. "Eiji?" Oishi whispered, putting a hand on Eijis Shoulder to keep him steady. Suddenly Eiji began to have a coughing fit. A moment after he began coughing up blood. "Fuji we have to get to the hospital now!" Oishi cried as Eiji kept coughing and fell back into his seat his face twisted in pain. Fuji was now going 90, when he suddenly saw a flash of green. He squinted his eyes and saw...a green bandana...It was Kaidoh! Kaidoh was waving his arms in the air to get their attention. (How he got in front of them, I have no clue, so just go with it) Fuji slowed down enough for Taka to open the door and for Kaidoh to jump in. "Kaidoh, you made it thank god" Oishi said, now trying to attempt to get the blood off Eijis face. " I saw Ryoma" Kaidoh said "He's..." He paused and a tear ran down his face, not something you'd expect from Kaidoh. Oishi touched his shoulder, making Kaidoh look up "We know we saw him too" Kaidoh regained his pride and exhaled. "Where's Inui?" Fuji asked, looking in the rear view mirror. Kaidoh shook his head. Everyone looked down except Fuji (He's driving) another friend lost and they weren't going to lose anymore. "So who wants to get some revenge" Fuji said, a smile creeping on his face. Everyone Smirked and looked at each other. "HAI!!" They cried. Eiji coughed again and Oishi nodded "Yes for you, Ryoma, and Inui we will and won't fail".


	4. peace and reunion

They arrived at the hospital only moments later. Everyone piled out of the car and up to the hospital entrance. Fuji tried to open the door, it was locked. "Shit!" he cried andd kicked the door, only hurting his foot. "What now?" Kaidoh cried, looking for a way in. Fuji shook his head "I-I don't know I'm out of ideas". They suddenly froze as they heard the all to familiar chuckle. They turned to see Kokoro standing behind them by Fujis car. "My my you kids are even more stubborn than I thought, tell you what i'll kill you quickly so you won't feel a thing" Kokoro hissed through his sharp teeth. "Shut up ass hole and get out of here!" Oishi cried, lying Eiji on the ground. Kokoro smiled and began to laugh again. "How cute, trying to protect your friends and be tough" he teased and ran a hand through his greasy black hair (I can't remember if i said his hair color in the 2nd chapter if i didn't it's black if i did i can't remember) "Well you won't be so tough if i do this" Kokoro lifted his hand and pointed his index finger at Eiji. Some type of liquid began oozing out of his nail and fell to the ground, then he started chanting. Something like fire began to come up from the ground surrounding the red/black liquid. Then Kokoro clenched his fist and cried out. Suddenly Eiji cried out with pain and grabbed his chest. The others whirled around and rushed to Eiji. "Eiji what's wrong!" Oishi cried, but Eiji just whinced . Kokoro laughed and clenched his fist again and Eiji screamed again. "STOP IT!!" Oishi cried, turning toward Kokoro. Kokoro did it again twice then stopped. "So if you want your friend to live a little longer i suggest you hede my warning and give me your souls." He gave an evil, scary smile and held out his hand to attack Eiji again. "Stop!" Tezuka cried, making everyone look at him and freeze. "I'll give you my soul just, please cure Eiji" Kokoro stared at him frowning and thought for a bit, then he finally nodded. "But you must first give me your soul". Everyone stared in awe at their captain. "Tezuka what are you doing?" Fuji asked, as he began to walk towards Kokoro. "Saving your lives" Tezuka answered. Fuji grabbed Tezukas arm, making him stop. "Even if you give your soul to him he won't keep his promise". Tezuka thought and then said. "Only if you heal Eiji will I give you my soul" Kokoro clenched his teeth, but agreed. The fire and black liquid dissapeared and Eiji began to regain color back in his face. He woke up. "O-Oishi?" He asked, groggily. Everyone stared in wonder and delight as their friend was healed. "Eiji your OK!" Oishi cried gathering him in a big hug. Eiji smiled "I don't feel like dying anymore, Nya!" Eiji cried and jumped up only to notice Kokoro right in front of them. "AAHHHH, OISHI!" Eiji cried and hid behind him. "Now, it's your turn to keep your promise, Kunimitsu" Kokoro growled pointing to Tezuka. Tezuka looke to Fuji "Is there any way to kill this thing without killing Momo too" He asked. Fuji looked surprised. Did his captain have plan? "Yeah, but...there has to be a sacrifice in order to do it" Everyone over heard this and stared at their captain, who stared back. "I'll do it" he simply said. "What?!" Everyone cried... Tezuka cut them off. "If it saves you...I'm willing to throw away my own life to do it" He began to walk away towards Kokoro.

"So you finally decided to accept your fate" Kokoro asked, smirking evilly his arms crossed. Tezuka said nothing. Kokoro flinched at his coldness, but shook it off and laughed. "Good" He began to open his mouth, "This will on;y hurt for a...Gyaahhhh!!" Kokoro was suddenly introduced to a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw a silver knife sticking out of it. "I'll give my soul...but not to you!" Tezuka shouted and he began to chant. Kokoro knew the chant words all too well, he was going back to hell. But he suddenly smiled."You fool i'll be back sooner than you think." But he suddenly frowned and listened in horror. Tezuka was chanting something new, he looked up and smirked. "Bet you weren't expecting that" he said. Kokoro screamed and his body began to disolve into the air. The ground cracked and fire burst from the crack. Eiji yelped and watched over Oishis shoulder. All of them watched in awe as the once gruesome demon turned back into their old friend. Kokoros demon form was sucked into Hell and was NEVER coming back.

"Whoa" Momo said, calmly looking at himself. He felt weak and would have fallen to the ground if Tezuka wasn't there to hold him up (TEZUKA?!?!?!?!) Everyone ran over to Tezuka and Momo. "B-but how did you survive you should be dead" Fuji asked Tezuka. Tezuka smiled "A person who was doing it for himself would have died.." Everyone looked at him, confused "But a person who does it to save another will be granted life" Oishi, Eiji, and Taka started to sob. Kaidoh smiled, at Momo who smiled back and gave a thumbs up. Fuji looked at Tezuka and Tezuka looked at the sky. It was once again blue, the sun began to appear and everyone watched as the beauty shown on their faces. Suddenly they heard a yell, a happy yell. They turned to see Ryoma and Inui running up to them. They were blood free and ok. "Echizen, Inui!!" Oishi cried "We thought you were dead" Ryoma and Inui looked at each other and laughed. The others laughed too. "What a night" Ryoma said, and finally noticed Momo. Momo noticed Ryoma looking at him and smiled."Hey Echizen you miss me?" Ryomas eyes misted up and he ran to Momo "Momo- senpai!" Ryoma cried hugging him not wanting to let go. "I'm so happy your back". Momo rubbed Ryomas head. "Me too, Echizen...Me too"

End

(sorry if the last chapter was kind of short, i was going to put in a chase scene and a battle scene but my arms are getting tired, hope you enjoyed it :)!!!!

Please review


End file.
